eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Shout to the Top!
|image= |season=4 |episode=49 |jdate=2 April, 2006 |edate=21 April, 2007 |previous=Ballet Mechanique |next=Wish Upon a Star }} Overview The Control Cluster has been destroyed along with TheEND, and the typeZERO is badly damaged. Debris from the destruction of the Oratorio #8 are carried on trapar to towers around the globe, while Dewey enters the Scub Coral to destroy the last hope the world has: Renton, Eureka, and the Nirvash. Holland confronts his brother on the Ginga, but Dewey has one last trick, and it may cost Eureka her life... Synopsis On a massive airline, a young girl with the Despair Sickness starts talking and says she understands that her parents have done everything they can for her. To her parents' shock, meteorites start hitting the ground outside. The girl tells her parents that she loves them before the airline is destroyed. Dereck is startled by all the experimented girls giggling and and showing blank books at him. The Scub Coral is slamming the regulation towers that keep the Coral in line, and the debris it's using from the weapon. The Izumo registers one of the main impact hits as the Shan Tien mountains, where Renton, Eureka, and the kids are. The Gekko and Izumo crews have no idea what is happening, and are told that the laws of physics are being bended due to the Command Center being destroyed. The Gekko and Izumo takes off to reach Renton, Eureka, and the kids before they are too late. On the surface, everyone is horrified that the Scub Command Center is gone and are scared of what is next to come. Maurice asks if the world is going to end, but Eureka says it won't. Renton is distraught over losing his father and sister after promising to protect the Scub Command Center, and the kids hug him to comfort him. Eureka starts to panic when she realizes she can't hear the Nirvash's voice any longer. Then, they notice that the Compac Drive is blue, not green, and Nirvash starts to drag itself with its arms. Dewey starts a speech complimenting his crew on doing a good job, and tells them they have to hold out for 1,246 seconds while the Ginga smashes the rest of their enemy by itself. The Gekko and Izumo crews overhear this and realize that he's going in there to eliminate the Nirvash, along with Renton and Eureka. Jurgens volunteers to have the Izumo hold 13,000 ships off long enough for the Gekko to stop Dewey and save everybody. The Nirvash stops dragging itself, and Eureka says Nirvash is in despair because it couldn't save everybody, so now it's got to become the new Command Center. Renton tries to tell Nirvash that it's not its fault but everyone else's because they all wanted to do the right thing. Maeter points out to something above them, and to their horror, they find that it's the Ginga, and the Agehans chirp that Nirvash is no longer a threat. The ship drops a load of bombs over Nirvash as Anemone and Dominic watch from afar. Luckily, the Nirvash escapes from being destroyed, and then the Gekko arrives. The 303 launches and Dewey immediately knows it's Holland piloting it, which angers him. The Izumo crew gets a transmission from Dr. Bear with information that has to get to the Gekko. Holland learns the recent events from Renton and Eureka, who tell him they still want to do what needs to be done. He compliments them for already having a family at such a young age, and orders Talho to cover him so he can bust into the Ginga and take over the bridge. Dewey pulls the ship aside to avoid being attacked and fires some Macross barrages at the Gekko. Renton tells Holland of his and Eureka's decision: to become the new Scub Command Center. He explains that as long as the Command Center exists, the Scub Coral will not wake up and everybody will live. Holland rages at Dewey for forcing all this to happen and that Renton and Eureka have to make such harsh decisions when they're just kids. The 303 busts into the Ginga and shoots off every weapon it has on the ship. Reading the damage report, one of the Agehans says that only Dewey's brother would do such a thing. With things settled on the ground, Renton, Eureka, and the kids put their hands on the Compac Drive and vow to go together as a family. The Compac Drive glows green, and the Ginga reports an increase in the trapar waves, and Dewey tells everybody to calm down and retreat. Holland storms his way to the bridge on foot, and finds Dewey with a katana waiting for him. In the ensuing battle, the sword breaks, but Dewey holds his brother at gunpoint. Dewey tries to explain that he's just atoning for himself, and for the dignity of the planet because the Scub Coral violated Earth 10,000 years ago. Holland shouts to Dewey that he's in fact destroying the Earth, and Dewey acknowledges this, and justifies his actions because he had always thought the planet could be redeemed but it is way beyond that because the Scub Coral has taken over it. The Gekko rams itself into the Ginga, and Jurgens radios them that they're going to stop fighting right now. Dr. Bear snatches the radio from him and warns the crew that killing Dewey is a trap. Dewey pulls his jacket apart and reveals a Compac Drive embedded in his stomach. He explains that he has become one with the planet, and if he dies, so does the planet. He puts the gun to his head and pulls the trigger after declaring that this the beginning of the new Earth, as Holland tries to stop him. Anemone feels the effects instantly from her collar as she tries to take it off. Talho comes running on the Ginga to warn him from killing Dewey, but she finds Holland upset that he was too late to save his brother, and she says they were too late for a lot of things. Eureka suffers a worse reaction from her collar and is struggling to reject it. Realizing her time with him is over, Eureka gets out of the Nirvash and apologizes to Renton for not being able to keep her promise. Then, she turns completely green and a giant black hole sucks everything in with a horrified Renton calling Eureka's name. Major Events *The long-awaited confrontation between Holland and Dewey. *Dewey commits suicide. *Eureka finishes her transformation into a full Coralian as she becomes the new Command Center. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Shout to the Top!" by Style Council. *Dewey reveals that he unified himself with the planet, so when he killed himself, he killed the planet. *All the people who have been suffering from Despair Illness revert to being their original selves from before the illness and are holding a blank, white book like Eureka's. This because the conscious of the victims had been residing at the Command Center, and when it was destroyed, their minds returned to reality. *In a panic, Eureka is about became the new Command Center. Category:Eureka Seven